Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a cloth pushing unit of a sewing machine, and more specifically to an improvement of a pressure foot mount of the cloth pushing unit.
A pressure foot for pushing and holding a piece of cloth against the base plate of a sewing machine is detachably mounted to a holder attached to the lower end of a push rod, and different pressure feet are selectively used for pushing and holding different kinds of cloth.